The first aspect of the present invention is that the invention is about a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly installed for preventing fluid from flowing backward when pumping fluid with pressure, and further, the invention is about a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly which may be produced in minimum number of parts and in low price.
The second aspect of the present invention is that the invention is about a chemical solution high pressure pumping plug used for repairs of cracks occurred in concrete buildings and tunnels, to be more specific, the invention is about an adhesive agent high pressure pumping plug using a non-return bias valve mechanism of the first aspect.
The third and fourth aspects of the present invention are that the invention is about an automatic fixing type plug inserted and automatically fixed to a fluid pumping hole which is formed through spaces in a structure having spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices, and used for fluid pumping when pumping fluid such as adhesive agent, waterproof agent into the spaces through the fluid pumping hole with high pressure, and further, the invention is about an automatic fixing type plug for fluid pumping to be fixed liquid-tightly to the fluid pumping hole of the structure without a special work.
The fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention are that the invention is about a chemical solution pumping plug assembly and a chemical solution pumping technique using the assembly, to be more specific, a chemical solution pumping plug assembly and a chemical solution pumping technique using the assembly used for pumping chemical solution between reinforcing plate(s) located outside structures of such as cement concrete pillows or columns and structures.
The seventh, eighth, and ninth aspects of the present invention are that the invention is about a high pressure pumping instrument for fragile structures, which is inserted and fixed to a chemical solution pumping hole in fragile structures having spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices, and is used when pumping adhesive chemical solution into the spaces and/or fragile structures through the chemical solution pumping hole with high pressure, and a high pressure pumping technique for fragile structures using the instrument and a funnel of chemical fixing solution, and further, the invention is about a high pressure pumping instrument for fragile structures and a high pressure pumping technique for fragile structures using the instrument and a funnel of chemical fixing solution that can be used in repairing and mending fragile structures such as Tokyo Railroad Station existing since Meiji Era and Atomic-bombed Dome in Hiroshima, or, World Inheritance constructions of the Great Wall of China and Angkor Ruins in Cambodia.
Conventional non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly is explained with referring to the following FIG. 5 as an example of grease nipple. The grease nipple comprises a nipple body 50 having cylindrical shape, a coil spring 70 for a non-return bias valve located inside the nipple body 50, a steel ball 60 as the non-return bias valve for closing a pumping entrance of the nipple body 50 biased by the coil spring 70 for the non-return bias valve.
In this case, the steel ball 60 is the non-return bias valve and leakage of grease from pumping entrance could not be prevented completely because a contact with the pumping entrance is a line contact.
However, the leakage described above does not cause a serious problem for construction machines and cars because they are designed and produced for outside-use so a small amount of leakage does not cause serious one. Moreover, in JIS and ISO, harmful leakage is not admitted of course but a small amount of leakage is admitted.
However, in recent years, these nipples are used in wider ranges, for example, they are used as a part or instrument of pumping hardening (adhesive) agent and chemical solution such as epoxy resin or acrylate resin with high pressure. For example, fireproof and durability are demanded for concrete constructions and structures such as inner wall of tunnels, but they may be ruined and cause cracks because of changes of circumstances outside such as difference between high and low temperatures or winds and rains. When those cracks can be treated with only mending treatment or maintenance work, synthetic resin, cement paste, etc. are pumped therein. As examples, low adhesive epoxy, polyurethane, acrylate resin, etc. are the synthetic resin used for the pumping work and inorganic polymer cement paste, organic polymer cement paste, etc. are the cement paste used for the work.
Some of these resins contain strengthened fibers to add mechanical strength. These fibers are caught by the coil spring 70 inside and cause the spring 70 not to function or caught in between pumping exit of the nipple body 50 and the ball 60 to allow backflow of impermissible amount of resin. Further, in cases of repairing concrete surfaces of underground tunnels and tunnels at mountain areas, they may be used under 50 Mpa or higher pressure. In such cases, coil spring for non-return bias valve is pressed completely and can not restored due to pumping pressure and workers get injured by dispersed jets of chemical agent which is discharged from the valve.
And, when repairing concrete surfaces, enormous amount of nipples with non-return bias valve are consumed because nipple bodies are designed to be buried in repairing surfaces. Therefore, development of a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly that is in lower price and has no problems in performance is demanded.
Further, as nipples are used in wider ranges, needs for nipples with non-return bias valve in smaller size has increased, but conventional non-return bias valve mechanism has limits to make the size smaller.
Accordingly, a subject to be solved by the present invention is to supply a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly that is in lower price and has no problems in performance when used at high pressure.
Another subject to be solved by the present invention is to supply a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly that is capable of corresponding to downsizing of non-return bias valve.
Further, another subject to be solved by the present invention is to supply a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly that is capable of sealing almost completely resin which contains filler such as strengthening or reinforcing fibers.
Relevant arts of the third and fourth aspects of the present invention are as the following. For example, in concrete constructions and constructions such as tunnels, crevices by cracks, fissures, and rise of materials on surfaces are occurred by many reasons. When a treatment or maintenance work is enough with only repairing, the cracks, synthetic resin or cement paste is pumped in the cracks etc. epoxy resin, polyurethane, acrylate resin, etc. are those of the synthetic resin and inorganic polymer cement paste, organic polymer cement paste, etc. are those of the cement paste.
Conventional high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 shown in FIG. 11 roughly comprises containing a nipple member 112, a male screw member 114, and a cylindrical rubber packing member 116.
The nipple member 112 is formed integrally by a nipple head 112a and a nipple body 112b having hexagonal nut that fit to revolving means such as wrench. Outer form of the nipple head 112a is able to be closely connected to high pressure fluid pumping machines, for example, coupling for high pressure pump or nozzle. On periphery surface of the nipple body 112b, a groove 112c is provided as the nipple body 112b is able to be smashed off by a beating member such as a hammer. The groove 112c goes around the periphery surface of the nipple body 112b of the nipple member 112, and its cross sectional form, for example, U, V, or trapezoidal form is a form that the nipple body 112b is able to be smashed off at the groove 112c by beating mean H such as a hammer. Because the groove 112c goes around the periphery surface of the nipple body 112b, the nipple member 112 at the nipple head side from groove 112c is able to be smashed off when the nipple member 112 is beat from any directions.
As well shown in FIG. 11D, location of the deepest part of a female screw 112e which is cut by center hole 112d of the nipple member 112 is set at open edge side of the nipple body 112b by the location which the groove 112c is formed. The female screw 112e of the center hole 112d of the nipple body 112b screw fits to a stem member 114a which is made by cutting a male screw 114b of a male screw member 114, and depth of its screw fit is shorter than the location which the groove 112c is formed. Accordingly, when the nipple member 112 is beat by the beating mean H, the nipple member 112 side of the nipple head 112a from the groove 112c may be removed separatedly off the high pressure fluid pumping plug easily and certainly because the stem member 114a of the male screw member 114 does not get in.
The male screw member 114 is formed integrally by a large diameter non-return bias valve member 114c inside of which a non-return bias valve is provided and the stem member 114a at the periphery surface of which the male screw 114b is made. As described above, the female screw 112e of the nipple member 112 screw fits to the male screw 114b of the stem member 114a. In central part of the male screw member 114, a central hole 114d which goes through length wise direction is formed. In the example shown, the non-return bias valve is a leaf valve comprises a ball storing member 114e which is made by boring a hole toward the length wise direction inside a non-return bias valve member 114c and has inner diameter wider than its central hole 114d, a ball 114f stored in the ball storing member 114e, and a leaf plate 114g which presses the ball 114f against the central hole 114d under a certain amount of pressure. The leaf plate 114g that is thin toward the lengthwise direction presses the ball 114f against the central hole 114d under a certain amount of pressing pressure. A packing material 116 is a cylindrical rubber packing material.
Pumping work using conventional high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 described above is done as the following.
A hole 136 having a little wider diameter than the periphery diameter of the high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 in accordance with the present invention is bored on a subject to be repaired, for example, a construction wall 134. This hole 136 needs to be reached to a crack 134a occurred on the wall 134. The high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 is inserted to the hole 136 (see FIG. 11A), and the nipple member 112 is revolved in the direction shown as an arrow X by the revolving mean such as a wrench. The packing material 116 caught in between the non-return bias valve member 114c of the male screw member 114 and the edge surface of the nipple member 112 which is screw fit to the male screw 114b of the stem member 114a is pressed and shortened to its length wise direction and at the same time expands to the radial direction and is closely fixed to the hole 136. Next, pumping coupling (not shown) of a fluid pumping machine is installed to the nipple head 112a, and pumping material such as synthetic resin or cement paste is pumped (see FIG. 11B).
Right after the pumping material is pumped, a part projected from the hole 136 of the nipple member 112 is beat by the beating mean H such as a hammer (see FIG. 11C). By this process, the nipple head 112a side from the groove 112c is removed off from the plug 110. In the meantime, the female screw 112e side by the groove 112c of the nipple body 112b is kept screw fit to the male screw 114b cut by the stem member 114a of the male screw member 114 and is left in the plug 110. Therefore, the cylindrical rubber packing material 116 is kept closely fixed to the hole 136 (see FIG. 11D) because it is kept pressed and shortened toward the length wise direction. Accordingly, in case that synthetic resin or cement paste is pumped at high pressure, for example, pressure higher than 30 Mpa, the plug 110 does not come off or loosen from the hole 136, and accidents caused from the pumping material spouting out vaporisingly do not occur. So the pumping material may be pumped under very high pressure, and also synthetic resin or cement paste may be pumped to cracks that do not lead to outer surface in branches as shown in FIG. 11. After the part projecting from the hole 136 of the nipple member 112 is removed, continuously, joint material 138 is filled up in the hole 136 and the work is completed.
In the conventional high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 as described above, at every time when fluid is pumped by inserting the high pressure fluid pumping plug 110 to the hole 136, a part of the nipple body 112b should be rotated by such as hexagonal wrench and rubber packing material 116 should be expanded and closely (or firmly) fixed to the hole 136. Accordingly, a labor to rotate the nipple member 112 for a certain times is not small in case of the number of the plugs 10 becomes hundreds and thousands, and the work is used to be very complicated and time-consuming.
And, its firmness and fixing extent is controlled by a moment (tightening force) transmitted to the hexagonal wrench or rotation number, but both cases have a shortcoming that they do not correspond with firmness and fixing extent between the rubber packing material 116 and the hole 136 completely. For example, pitch difference between the female screw 112e of the nipple member 112 and the male screw 114b of the male screw member 114, a foreign particle which gets in, or deformation of the thread of the screw may cause the rotation of the wrench heavy. Further, in the way to control by rotation number, if the male screw member 114 rotates with the nipple member 112, so-called xe2x80x9cidlingxe2x80x9d causes rubber packing material 116 not to expand efficiently and results in failure of fixing to the hole 136. If synthetic resin or cement paste is to be injected at high pressure in this condition, rubber packing material 116 comes off the hole 136 because of the high pressure and causes an accident that the pumping material spouts out vaporizingly. The pumping material sometimes damages eye-balls if gets in eyes by producing chemical reaction with moisture in eyes.
Supplying a plug with no need for the rotation work and the beating work by a hammer, namely, a fluid pumping automatic fastening-type plug which firmly fixes to inner surface of the fluid pumping hole automatically is the subject to be solved here.
Moreover, supplying a high pressure fluid pumping plug that the plug does not come off the hole even if the pumping material is pumped at high pressure and the work is completed safely and in a short time is the subject to be solved here.
Relevant arts of the fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention is as the following. Shortcomings such as cracks and fissures occur in conventional construction using Portland cement by many causes. By repairing them, the construction made of cement may be used semipermanently.
Conventional repairing ways are many. Some of them are such as just pumping adhering agent into defective parts, or applying and pumping adhering agent with covering outside the defective parts with reinforcing member such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, and reinforcing bars.
However, in case of defects of peeling off and falling of a large part of a concrete construction, a large part of the construction including a repaired part may peel off and fall even if treated by above described repairing ways.
Besides, repairs of concrete manufactured with wrong water ratio, concrete that lost strength by acid rain, cold joint parts, and concrete with too much salt content cannot secure strength by repairing with such as pumping adhesive agent. In these cases, surface of the concrete construction is covered with glass fiber knitted fabric or carbon fiber knitted fabric, further its surroundings are covered with iron plate which is reinforcing member, adhesive agent is pumped through piercing hole bored on the iron plate, and chemical solution such as adhesive agent is pumped between the reinforcing member and the construction.
Moreover, constructions made recent years are made with iron plates that have concrete waterproof layer inside or top thereof and paved and finished up. In case of these constructions, adhesion between the iron plate and the concrete may sometimes be imperfect. The reason is that the concrete shrinks when it hardens and crevice occurs between the concrete and the iron construction.
In this case, too, adhesive agent is pumped between the iron plate and the concrete through piercing hole bored on the iron plate to prevent the peeling off, or to repair already peeled off.
Besides, pumping waterproof agent into a large crevice of a concrete construction is difficult when such waterproof work is accompanied with a large flood of water. In this case, too, an iron plate is fixed to the construction with such as bolts and waterproof agent is pumped in from an opening bored on the iron plate.
When repairing likewise, pumping chemical solution through piercing hole on an iron plate is as the following. That is to say, a packer plug only for concrete is fixed to a piercing hole on an iron plate, and chemical solution is pumped through the plug.
As shown in FIG. 16A, the packer plug 270 comprises a nipple member 280 for pumping chemical solution from outside, a non-return bias valve 290 made in the above described construction that is positioned at the opposite side of the nipple member 280, and a connecting pipe member 300 that connects the nipple member 280 and the non-return bias valve member 290 distance changeable by rotation driving of the described nipple member 280.
And, a sleeve body 310 made of elastic member is located at periphery of above described connecting pipe 300 and at the same time between the nipple member 280 and the non-return bias valve member 290. The sleeve body 310 covers around above described connecting pipe 300, may in a normal state be inserted into an opening 204 of above reinforcing plate material 202, deforms as shown in FIG. 16B when above nipple member 280 is rotated and driven to make the distance between the nipple member 280 and the non-return bias valve 290 shorter, and sticks to and at the same time pinches inner surface of the piercing hole of the iron plate to form expanding member 311 and 312.
However, using above described packer plug has following problems.
(1) When pumping pressure of chemical solution is set high, the plug jumps out, the chemical solution leaks, or the chemical solution does not go in between iron plate and concrete successfully.
(2) The plug does not stick at right angles to the plate so hard to pump.
(3) The non-return bias valve of the plug does not function and backflows.
Therefore the subject of the fifth and the sixth aspects of the present invention is to solve the said problems and supply a chemical solution pumping member and a chemical solution pumping technique using the member which may be fixed firmly to the reinforcing plate material and may pump chemical solution certainly.
To put it concretely, the present invention aims to satisfy the following conditions.
(1) Chemical solution does not leak even if it is pumped under pumping pressure 20 MPa.
(2) Leakage at the plug does not occur when pumping is under pressure 10 MPa.
(3) The position of the plug is stable when pumping.
(4) The position of the plug is stable when the plug is inserted.
(5) Diameter of the hole on the iron plate can be equal to or less than 10 mm.
(6) Pumping route has a cross sectional area of equal to or more than 2 mm.
(7) Grease pumping apparatus distributed in general market can be used by adopting grease nipple standard for cars of ISO standard.
(8) Inner parts can be disassembled and reused.
(9) The nipple provides hexagonal opposite sides for fastening.
Relevant arts of the seventh and eighth aspects of the present invention are as the following. Among World Inheritance such as the Great Wall of China and Angkor Ruins, many objects that is in a critical situation and needed to be repaired or preserved exist. Among them, constructions made of stones are especially problematic because their preservation is difficult. Also in Japan, such as Tokyo Railroad Station existing since Meiji Era and Atomic-bombed Dome in Hiroshima should be preserved in today""s appearance. Materials are stones, concrete, bricks and the best materials are used in technology at that time. However, these materials are andesite or granite easy to process, and bricks are made of nearly sun-dried materials because pottery made by high temperature cannot be produced. These constructions fall to pieces crumbly from girth or big lumps break down by fissuring in a hundred or a thousand years. Many of the reasons of the phenomena are natural destruction by earthquakes, changes of temperature, ultra violet rays, carbon dioxide, etc. In recent years, acid rain, destruction by men, etc. are added and progress of the collapses are accelerated.
Repairs and preservations without losing original forms and faculties of these precious constructions need the latest technology. These constructions are made of materials different from the same of the modern period, such as stones made of materials easy to quarry, bricks having solidity and density near sun dried, and concrete using materials made by as if puddling clay. And, reinforcing bars are not used.
The recent technology is hard to correspond with these constructions and low pressure pumping techniques and high pressure pumping techniques of adhesive chemical solution cannot be adopted. Conventional high pressure pumping techniques pump chemical solution at high pressure by pressing and fixing high pressure pumping plug to chemical solution pumping hole. However, powerful packer function of the high pressure pumping plug may not be used for fragile materials such as bricks, so the high pressure pumping plug cannot be used after all. If these fragile materials are pressed forcively, hole is destroyed and loses seal function.
Besides, for repairing constructions of the modern period, a small amount (30xcx9c100 cc per a repairing position) of chemical solution, for example, adhesive agent or waterproof agent may perform repair function. However, constructions of the ancient times have more crevices and each crevice is large, so chemical solution as 10 to 100 times as much in amount needed to constructions of the modern period is needed and at the same time, reinforcing anchor is definitely needed.
And, spaces such as cracks and fissures by many reasons and cement unfilled spaces between bricks occur or exist in historic constructions, brick-built constructions, and concrete constructions. These fragile structures cause irreparable situations by being destroyed from unpredictable places when pumped adhesive chemical solution at high pressure. Therefore, it is said that even experts cannot pump adhesive chemical solution at high pressure into these fragile structures.
Alternative to the high pressure pumping, techniques or apparatus using the techniques for pumping fluid such as adhesive agent and waterproof agent into fragile structures at low pressure are developed. Low pressure pumping techniques mainly have two kinds. One is a technique of pushing out adhesive chemical solution fluid such as adhesive agent and waterproof agent stored in container by applying compressing pressure of spring or shrinking pressure of rubber band or rubber bag, and the other is a technique of adding forming agent and hardening agent to fluid and using the forming force, pumping fluid gradually and by taking time into cracks, fissures, and spaces made by surface materials breaking the surface. The low pressure pumping technique has a shortcoming that repairing effect cannot be in full play when forming chemical solution does not reach to the depth of cracks. In this case, if the forming pressure is set higher, apprehension that low pressure pumping pump or pumping plug comes off chemical solution pumping hole occurs, and further, leakage of forming chemical solution is a problem.
Moreover, chemical solution used in the low pressure pumping technique is low in tenacity so is mostly absorbed by materials such as bricks and stones and is not used for connecting lumps of bricks and stones. Crevices in bricks and stones of these constructions are very large and amount of chemical solution pumped is not from 30 to 50 cc as normally used but from 500 to 2000 cc. Accordingly, the recent low pressure pumping techniques cannot be used for these fragile structures.
Inventors of the present invention examined diligently earthquake-proof of the present standard and prevention of falling of outer wall material of the old constructions. As a result, they discover that connecting each block such as brick and lump of stones by filling up high tenacity resin into inner spaces of the constructions and by adding anchor if in short of strength is the best way.
Accordingly, development of a high pressure pumping apparatus for fragile structures and a high pressure pumping technique for fragile structures using the high pressure pumping apparatus that is able to fill up these resin and to establish the anchor is demanded.
Further, when a fragile structure as a repairing object is a historical construction, chemical solution can never be stuck to or permeated into its surface. Therefore, development of instrument to prevent these is demanded.
The invention mentioned in claim 1 solving above mentioned problems is to supply a non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly established to prevent backflow of fluid when the fluid is pumped under pressure, and comprises a body member having a longitudinal hole formed toward an axis direction thereof and a radial hole or holes extending from the longitudinal hole to a radial direction and going through to the outside and a ring shape sealing member made of material having elasticity such as of rubber which is expandable that seals the radial hole(s) of the body member.
A non-return bias valve mechanism for a fluid pumping assembly of the present invention comprises only two members basically. Moreover, on one hand, the body member is made of only processing or boring the longitudinal hole and the radial hole, and on the other hand, only using the ring shape sealing member made of material having elasticity such as of rubber which is expandable is enough, so its structure is very simple and it is able to be produced in low price, and the elasticity of the ring shape sealing member may seal the radial hole by strength at will. Therefore, using it at high pressure does not have any problems in capacity.
Further, the body member and the ring shape sealing member may be sealed by surface contact easily, and they may be sealed almost completely even if filler such as strengthening or reinforcing fibers are contained because member or part that gets caught by the fiber does not exist in the body member.
The invention mentioned in claim 2 is the non-return bias valve mechanism for the fluid pumping assembly mentioned in claim 1 being characterized in that the ring shape sealing member comprises a O-ring having a round shape in a cross section, and at the same time, a semi-circular recess in a cross section to which said O-ring fits is formed at periphery including the position that the radial hole(s) of the body member is(are) formed.
Because of using the simplest shape of O-ring, production cost lowers to the minimum. And, the recess is semi-circular that fits to said O-ring so the process of the recess of the body member could be produced easily and in low price by cutting and shaving process or forging.
The invention mentioned in claim 3 is the non-return bias valve mechanism for the fluid pumping assembly mentioned in claim 1 being characterized in that the ring shape sealing member comprises a O-ring having a four-sided shape in a cross section, and at the same time, a four-sided recess in a cross section to which said O-ring fits is formed at periphery including position that the radial hole(s) of the body member is(are) formed.
O-ring having four-sided shape in a cross section could be used instead of round shape one. Sealing may be completed by making contact area of the body member and the ring shape sealing member larger.
The invention mentioned in claim 4 is the non-return bias valve mechanism for the fluid pumping assembly mentioned in claim 1 being characterized in that one or more of the radial hole(s) of the body member are formed.
The number of the radial hole(s) may be any as long as the O-ring could seal all the radial holes. Amount of fluid that can be discharged increases as the number of the radial hole(s) increases.
The invention mentioned in claim 5 is the non-return bias valve mechanism for the fluid pumping assembly mentioned in claim 1 being characterized in that fluid flowing route that goes through from the position of the radial hole(s) of the recess in the axis direction on the periphery surface of the body member is(are) formed.
Pressure of discharging fluid expands O-ring and flows out from the body member. At that time, if the fluid flowing route that goes through from the position of the radial hole(s) of the recess in the axis direction on the periphery surface of the body member, fluid flows smoothly through the fluid flowing route. Pumping fluid into objective parts may be carried out certainly because lost of fluid is small.
The second aspect of the present invention is a chemical solution high pressure pumping plug used for repairs of cracks occurred in concrete construction such as buildings and tunnels etc., comprises a metallic nipple body having a nipple head that can connect liquid-tightly with a high pressure fluid pumping apparatus, for example, a pumping coupling of high pressure pump or a chuck type nozzle, and a connecting part such as a hexagonal nut member that connect with a rotating drive instrument such as a wrench, a cylindrical rubber packing that contact with a hole wall bored on the construction and fixed closely when expanded outside in radial direction by compressing in the axis direction, a non-return bias valve mechanism mentioned in one of claims 1 to 5, and a screw pipe that goes through inside said rubber packing and is screw connected with the nipple body and the non-return bias valve at both sides.
Because chemical solution may be pumped at high pressure in a state that the chemical solution high pressure pumping plug is closely or firmly fixed to the hole wall bored on constructions such as concrete constructions or tunnels, the chemical solution may be pumped under much higher pressure compared to the conventional pumping pressure. Further, the non-return bias valve mechanism mentioned in one of claims 1 to 5 has better sealing function of fluid even though it is simple in structure compared to the conventional non-return bias valve mechanism, so it can enjoy pumping at high pressure as described above. Moreover, downsizing is possible, for example, it may be adopted in the so-called xe2x80x9ca packer holexe2x80x9d having small diameter bored on cross joint between tiles conventionally said impossible.
The invention is characterized in that a recess which may break in two pieces by beating the nipple head with beating means such as a hammer is formed in middle of the hexagonal nut of the said nipple body.
By removing only the nipple head side, work efficiency improves because it is possible to move to work with next hole without waiting while chemical solution hardens.
The invention is characterized in that ring type projection(s) and/or projection(s) in the axis direction adjacent to edge at valve nut body side on outer surface of said rubber packing is(are) established.
By the ring type projection(s), packing function, or function not to getting out easily by coming in contact with the hole wall bored on the concrete wall when the nipple body is screwed in the screw pipe and rubber packing is expanded like a barrel, is provided. On the other hand, the projection(s) in the axis direction prevent(s) the whole chemical solution high pressure pumping plug from idling when the nipple body is rotated.
The invention is characterized in that a washer of small coefficient of friction and a washer with catching functional member are intervened at both edges of said rubber packing.
When the nipple body is rotated in a state that the adhesive agent high pressure pumping plug is inserted into the hole bored on the construction wall, the nipple body is being screwed into the screw pipe without idling (a phenomenon in which both the nipple body and the screw pipe rotate together). Accordingly, the cylindrical rubber packing is compressed in the axis direction and comes in close contact with and is fixed to the hole wall.
The third aspect of the present invention is an automatic fixing type plug inserted and automatically fixed to a fluid pumping hole formed through spaces in a structure having the spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices, and used for fluid pumping when pumping fluid such as adhesive agent, waterproof agent into the spaces through the fluid pumping hole with high pressure comprising, an inner assembly having a central hole formed in the axis direction and radial hole(s) going through to the outside extending from the central hole to the radial direction, and having roughly conic surface the outer surface of which becomes opposite tapered toward opening of the central hole and establishing water-tight pinching mean of fluid pumping member which pumps fluid into inner side of the central hole, and, an outer sleeve installed slidably in the axis direction of said inner assembly on periphery of the inner assembly, having a valve member for sealing radial hole(s) of the inner assembly which could be opened and shut and conic inner surface which fits to the opposite tapered conic surface of the inner assembly, and made of elastic material that has smaller friction strength between said outer sleeve and the inner assembly by a certain rate than friction strength between fluid pumping hole of the structure and the outer sleeve.
When fluid is pumped at high pressure to the present automatic fixing type plug for fluid pumping, the outer sleeve expands and causes fluid flowing out into the fluid pumping hole at high pressure. Accordingly, the outer sleeve is pressed to the inner surface of the fluid pumping hole and is fixed. Meanwhile, the inner assembly slides in the axis direction toward the opening of the central hole to the outer sleeve. The inner assembly slides in the axis direction while the roughly conic surface tapered opposite toward opening of the central hole established on its periphery pushes the conic inner surface which fits to the outer sleeve toward the outside. Accordingly, the outer sleeve is expanded toward radially outside direction and the outer sleeve and the inner surface of the fluid pumping hole are closely or firmly fixed.
The fourth aspect of the present invention is an automatic fixing type plug inserted and automatically fixed to a fluid pumping hole formed through spaces in a structure having the spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices, and used for fluid pumping when pumping fluid such as adhesive agent, waterproof agent into the spaces through the fluid pumping hole with high pressure comprising, an inner assembly having a central hole formed in the axis direction and radial hole(s) going through to the outside extending from the central hole to the radial direction, and having conic surface the outer surface of which becomes opposite taper toward opening of the central hole and establishing water-tight pinching mean of fluid pumping member which pumps fluid into inner side of the central hole, an elastic valve member for sealing radial hole(s) of the inner assembly which could be opened and shut, and, an outer sleeve installed slidably in the axis direction of said inner assembly on periphery of the inner assembly, having conic inner surface which fits to the opposite taper conic surface of the inner assembly and projection(s) which come(s) in contact with the fluid pumping hole of the structure, and made of elastic material that has smaller friction strength between said outer sleeve and the inner assembly by a certain rate than friction strength between the fluid pumping hole of said structure and the projection(s) of said outer sleeve.
When fluid is pumped at high pressure to the present automatic fixing type plug for fluid pumping, the valve member deforms elastically and discharges fluid to the fluid pumping hole through the radial hole(s) of the inner member. Meanwhile, the inner assembly slides in the axis direction toward opening of the central hole to the outer sleeve. The inner assembly slides in the axis direction while the roughly conic surface tapered opposite toward opening of the central hole established on its periphery pushes the conic inner surface which fits to the outer sleeve to the outside. Accordingly, the outer sleeve is expanded toward radially outside direction and the outer sleeve and the inner surface of the fluid pumping hole are closely or firmly fixed.
The invention is characterized in that the valve member is a metallic ring shape sealing member for sealing the radial hole(s) of the inner member, resiliently expandable and cut by one part, or, a ring type rubber sealing member extending therearound without a cut.
The radial hole(s) of the inner member may certainly be sealed that can be opened and shut by an easy and simple structure. Diameter can be small because of the simple structure. Strength can be changed in any ways, so malfunction does not occur even though flowing at high pressure more than 40 MPa.
The invention is characterized in that two or more opposite tapered conic surfaces of the inner body and outer sleeve conic surface having shape fitting to the opposite tapered conic surfaces of the inner body are formed in the axis direction.
The outer sleeve is expanded toward radially outside direction by the inner member and the outer sleeve and the inner surface of the fluid pumping hole is closely fixed at plural parts in the axis direction. Accordingly, possibility that fluid spouts outside the fluid pumping hole is decreased to the minimum.
The invention is characterized in that inclination to the shaft of opposite tapered conic surface of the inner body and outer sleeve conic surface having a shape complementary to the opposite tapered conic surface of the inner body is from 3 to 10 degrees.
In this range, the outer sleeve and fluid pumping hole come in contact with each other only slightly, and the inner member slides to the outer sleeve toward outside in the axis direction because friction strength between the outer sleeve and the inner member is smaller than friction strength between the outer sleeve and fluid pumping hole. Accordingly, the outer sleeve is expanded toward radially outside direction and the outer sleeve and the inner surface of the fluid pumping hole is closely fixed.
The invention is characterized in that the inner member is produced by non-metallic material such as engineering plastic.
The automatic fixing type plug for fluid pumping is disposable and not reused and buried in fluid pumping hole. Producing the inner member by non-metallic material protects not only the automatic fixing type plug but also the structure, in which said plug is buried, from being ruined by rust and chemical reactions. Further, in case of using the automatic fixing type plug of fluid pumping for repairing road surface, influence to car tires may be the minimum.
The fifth aspect of the invention supplies a chemical pumping plug body, which is used to be fixed to reinforcing plate material outside structure objective to be repaired, for pumping chemical solution through a piercing hole formed in said reinforcing plate material, and for filling the chemical solution between the structure objective to be repaired and the reinforcing plate material comprising, an elastic member having a flange member coming in contact with around the piercing hole of the above described reinforcing plate material, shape insertable to said piercing hole, and a sleeve body that is able to pinch liquid-tightly and strongly with said reinforcing member between said flange member after inserting pointing side thereof into said piercing hole.
The invention is characterized in that the mentioned plug member comprises a nipple member for chemical solution pumping from outside, a non-return bias valve member formed in opposite side of the nipple member and located in mentioned structure side, a connecting pipe member which connects the nipple member and the non-return bias valve member distance changeably by mentioned nipple member being driven, and a sleeve body having a flange member which includes an elastic member and a pinch member, said elastic member covering the connecting pipe member and coming in contact with outside of the reinforcing plate material, said pinch member which is formed by driving the mentioned nipple body to expand the part of the said sleeve body, while covering around mentioned connecting pipe member, can be inserted into the piercing hole of the reinforcing plate material in a normal state, and pinches the reinforcing member with the flange member when expanded.
The invention is characterized in that the nipple body is driven by rotation.
The invention is characterized in that the structure is formed with concrete and a bore into which pointing part of pumping plug is inserted is bored.
The sixth aspect of the invention provides a process for pumping chemical solution through a piercing hole formed in a reinforcing plate material and filling the chemical solution between structure objective to be repaired and the reinforcing plate material after locating the reinforcing plate material outside the structure objective comprising steps of, inserting pointing side of sleeve body of the plug member formed by elastic member having a flange member coming in contact with around the piercing hole of the above described reinforcing plate material and a sleeve body shaped insertable to said piercing hole, deforming the sleeve body by manipulating it from the reinforcing plate material from outside, pinching liquid-tightly and strongly with said reinforcing member between the sleeve body and the flange member, and pumping chemical solution between the structure and the reinforcing member.
The invention is characterized in that the mentioned plug member comprises a nipple member for chemical solution pumping from outside, a non-return bias valve member formed in opposite side of the nipple member and located in mentioned structure side, a connecting pipe member which connects the nipple member and the non-return bias valve member distance changeably by mentioned nipple member being driven, and a sleeve body having a flange member which includes an elastic member and a pinch member, said elastic member covering the connecting pipe member and coming in contact with outside of the reinforcing plate material, said pinch member which is formed by driving the mentioned nipple body to expand the part of the said sleeve body, while covering around mentioned connecting pipe member, can be inserted into the piercing hole of the reinforcing plate material in a normal state, and pinches the reinforcing member with the flange member when expanded, said process further includes the steps of, deforming the sleeve body to form a pinching or expanded portion by manipulating the nipple member from the outside of the reinforcing plate material so as to pinch liquid-tightly and strongly with said reinforcing member between the deformed sleeve body and the flange member, and pumping chemical solution through the nipple member between the structure objective and the reinforcing member.
Accordingly, pinch member is formed by deforming the sleeve body by manipulating the nipple member from outside the reinforcing plate material, said reinforcing member is held liquid-tightly and strongly between the sleeve body and the flange member, and chemical solution from the nipple member is pumped between the structure objective and the reinforcing member.
The invention is characterized in that.the nipple member is driven by rotation.
The invention is characterized in that structure is made with concrete and a bore into which pointing member of pumping plug is inserted is formed.
In accordance with the inventions the sleeve body may hold the reinforcing member between the flange body liquid-tightly and strongly, and the pumping plug is installed perpendicularly to the reinforcing plate material and leakage of solution does not occur.
In accordance with the inventions the non-return bias valve is provided in the pumping plug member, so chemical solution does not backflow. To use rubber as the non-return bias valve makes it possible to be decomposed and reused.
In the inventions mentioned in the above by adhering the sleeve body to the non-return bias valve, the reinforcing plate material can be pinched or sandwiched well with the flange member without the pointing part of the sleeve spreading when the sleeve body is fastened. Further, to provide opposite tapered abutting surfaces at connecting part between the non-return bias valve and the sleeve member it can prevent the pointing part of the sleeve from spreading.
In accordance with the inventions the pumping plug can be installed to the reinforcing plate material without a special tool because it can be used just by rotating the nipple. Further, the hexagonal opposite sides for winding or rotating may be formed at the nipple member, so winding rotation is easily done.
In accordance with the inventions the pumping plug may be installed and chemical solution may be pumped even if a space or distance between the structure and the reinforcing plate material is small, because the hole to which the pointing part of the pumping plug is inserted is bored in the structure as well.
The seventh aspect of the invention provides a high pressure pumping instrument for fragile structures which is inserted and fixed to a chemical solution pumping hole formed in fragile structures having spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices, and is used when pumping adhesive chemical solution into the spaces and/or fragile structures through the chemical solution pumping hole at high pressure comprising, a thin and long pipe member having a central hole that lets adhesive chemical solution pass and an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of chemical solution pumping hole, a nipple member positioned at one side of the central hole of the pipe member and flowingly connectable to chemical solution pump, a non-return bias valve mean installed inside the nipple member or provided as separated part at other edge of the central hole of the pipe member which prevents backflow of chemical solution pumped into deep side of chemical solution pumping hole by passing through the central hole of the pipe member, and a sealing member for chemical fixing solution installed at periphery of middle part of the pipe member and having a bigger diameter than the inner diameter of chemical solution pumping hole and at the same time easily deformable to smaller diameter than that.
The invention is the high pressure pumping instrument for fragile structures being characterized in that a male screw is provided at least in one edge of outer surface of the pipe member, and non-return bias valve mean provided separately as a non-return bias valve member and/or the nipple member is fixed to an edge of said pipe member by screw connecting.
The invention is characterized in that the sealing member is made of cylindrical spongy member and is fixed by both sides thereof to the pipe member.
The invention is characterized in that structural weak point is established at position distanced a certain length from a broken off side which the nipple member of the pipe member is installed so the broken off side may be destroyed and separated from a remaining side which is left in the chemical solution pumping hole when beaten by beating tool such as a hammer.
The invention is characterized in that the non-return bias valve comprises, a central hole extending in the axis direction, at least one radial hole extending to the radial direction from deep part of said central hole going through to the outside, a O-ring for sealing elastically outside opening(s) of the radial hole(s), and fitting mean established in periphery part of said non-return bias valve member which fits to a rotating tool and rotates said non-return bias valve member relatively to the pipe member.
The eighth aspect of the present invention provides a process for pumping adhesive fixing solution into fragile structures having spaces such as fissures, cracks, and crevices at high pressure comprising steps of, boring a chemical solution pumping hole in said fragile structure, inserting the high pressure pumping instrument for fragile structures into said chemical solution pumping hole with a part at the nipple member side of the high pressure pumping instrument being projected from said chemical solution pumping hole, fixing said high pressure pumping instrument to said chemical solution pumping hole by injecting and hardening chemical fixing solution between said high pressure pumping instrument and said chemical solution pumping hole, and flowingly connecting the nipple member of said high pressure pumping instrument to a pump for pumping the chemical adhesive solution and pumping the chemical adhesive solution into the chemical solution pumping hole.
The invention is the process for pumping adhesive fixing solution into fragile structures mentioned in claim 29 being characterized in that the chemical solution pumping hole is bored at downward inclination of 15 to 45 degrees toward inside of fragile structure.
The invention characterized in that chemical adhesive liquid is pumped to high pressure pumping instrument, in an order from lower to higher positions, inserted to each of the chemical solution pumping holes bored in perpendicular direction.
The invention is characterized in that said process further including steps of, stopping pumping the chemical adhesive liquid into said chemical liquid pumping hole after confirming that the chemical adhesive liquid overflows from the high pressure pumping instrument positioned thereabove in the case that said high pressure pumping instrument is inserted into said chemical fluid pumping hole with the nipple member being not installed and said chemical adhesive liquid is pumped into high pressure pumping instrument positioned below, and installing the nipple member to the high pressure pumping instrument positioned above from which chemical adhesive liquid overflows and pumping the chemical adhesive liquid thereinto at high pressure.
The invention is characterized in that, after the step of pumping the chemical adhesive liquid, said process further includes a step of removing projected part from said chemical liquid pumping hole of said high pressure pumping instrument by beating.
The invention is characterized in that said process further includes steps of, boring chemical liquid pumping holes in a zigzag manner in which each of said chemical liquid pumping holes reaches to the other side going through the space, occurred in said fragile structures such as fissures or cracks extending to surface of said fragile structures, from one side of fissure or crack and the chemical pumping hole formed next to it reaches to one side from the other side, and stopping pumping the chemical adhesive liquid into said chemical liquid pumping hole after confirming that the chemical adhesive liquid overflows from the high pressure pumping instrument positioned adjacent to it in the case that said high pressure pumping instrument is inserted into said chemical fluid pumping hole with the nipple member being not installed and said chemical adhesive liquid is pumped into a high pressure pumping instrument, and installing the nipple member to the high pressure pumping instrument positioned adjacent thereto from which the chemical adhesive liquid overflows and pumping the chemical adhesive liquid to the high pressure pumping instrument at high pressure.
The ninth aspect of the present invention provides a funnel for chemical fixing agent, used when pumping the chemical fixing agent between high pressure pumping instrument and chemical liquid pumping hole to fix the high pressure pumping instrument to chemical liquid pumping hole comprising, hole sealing part of roughly cylindrical shape having a through hole into which a pipe member of high pressure pumping instrument is inserted in the axis direction and a guide recess formed adjoining the through hole into which nozzle that injects the chemical fixing agent is inserted, and skirt shaped part formed integrally to said hole sealing part.
The invention is characterized in that, said funnel further includes a stopping part coming in contact with entrance of said chemical liquid pumping hole is formed on outer surface of connecting part of said hole sealing part and said skirt shaped part, and a projection for deciding position which fits in structural weak point formed in a pipe member of said high pressure pumping instrument is formed at bottom edge of said inserting hole of the hole sealing part.